Some printers or imaging devices use a laser imaging module (LIM). The LIM may include one or more lasers that work with one or more optical components to re-direct the laser to a print medium to print an image. During operation, the optical components can generate a large amount of heat due to the amount of power used by the lasers within the LIM.
Large amounts of heat can negatively affect the optical components. For example, large amounts of heat can cause the optical components to operate improperly, operate with a reduced life expectancy, or in extreme instances, cause the optical components to completely fail. Currently used methods may be inefficient in cooling the optical components to a proper temperature range.